


Troublesome Temporal Transmigration

by PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters/pseuds/PlatformNineAndThreeQuarters
Summary: Nara Shikadai manages to stumble upon a shrine in his clan forest and ends up in the past, courtesy of a deer spirit. How will he change the events leading up to the Fourth Shinobi War?





	1. What A Drag

Nara Shikadai was tired. And it wasn't due to the typical Nara lazyness. He was tired of life and he didn't understand why. He was a sixteen year old jonin, with a highly successful career, two loving parents, great friends and everything anyone could ask for. He had no reason to be tired of living and yet he was. 

He was wandering deep into the Nara clan forests, thinking about the possible causes of his depression, when he realized that he had went farther than he intended. The tress were very different here, twisted unnaturally, emitting a strange chakra. 

He was about to turn back when he heard a noise from the bushes. 

"What are you doing here, fawn?" said an ethereal voice. 

He turned around to come face to face with a deer far older than he had ever seen. 

"I was lost, Nihonjika-sama." he answered honestly. 

"Lost, you say?" said the deer, which he now recognized as female. She observed him closely. "You truly are lost, aren't you? Already tired of your life at your young age. It wouldn't be possible for you to find your way without your other half, who has already departed from this world." 

Shikadai didn't say anything. His other half? Is that the reason, he was never had any luck in dating? 

The deer looked at him contemplatively. " Your clan has done much for our kind and I can see the greatness you'll achieve at your full potential. Hmm.... Very well, I'll send you back in time." She stated, as if she wasn't taking about breaking one of the founding laws of universe. 

"How?" Shikadai asked, stunned. 

The deer chucked. "Humans. So arrogant, thinking they know everything, making laws about things they know nothing about. Have you ever been to a Summons realm, fawn?" she asked. 

He shook his head. 

She nodded, as if expecting his answer. "The summoms realm exists our of time, child. It is a different dimensions. When we are summoned, we have to not only decide where to go but also when to go. As a chief summon, I have the ability to manipulate time more than the most." 

Shikadai didn't doubt her to be the chief summon. She had the wisdom and experience for it, judging by her eyes. He thought about the offer made to him. On one hand, he would be leaving behind everything he has ever known, on the other hand this adventure, he was ashamed to admit as a Nara, excited him, even without the promise of meeting his supposed other half. 

"Thank you, Nihonjika-sama." he said, implying his consent for the plan. 

The deer trotted forward to him and placed her hoof on his forehead, expelling a massive amount of chakra. 

It was not an experience Shikadai would ever care to repeat. He was surrounded by swirling vertices of space time wormholes, squeezing through some of them, with the experience leaving him with a nauseating feeling. In no time at all or what could be felt as years, he found himself in a different part of the Nara forest. 

A sudden noise drew his attention, and he saw a three headed snake crashing into the village wall, decimating it. He instantly knew in which time period he had appeared. It just had to be the only time when his mom and dad were on opposite sides of war. 

Troublesome.


	2. Sand Sound Invasion

Shikamaru didn't know what came over him when he had offered to hold off the enemy Ninja off the sqaud's tail. He knew it was a suicide mission, even if he were to trap all of them, he's would eventually run out of chakra. 

Maybe the scene of his home being invaded by Sand and Sound had awoken the Will of Fire inside him. 

He carefully laid the trap for the eight sound jonin and hid himself, waiting in ambush. Soon, all eight of them were caught in his shadows and he revealed himself. No sooner had he done that, the ninth jonin appeared, making Shikamaru want to bang his head for being this stupid.

Accepting his imminent death, Shikamaru was surprised when the ninja was pierced by a Kage Shibari no jutsu. Soon enough, him and all his companions were dead. Shikamaru looked around to find his savior, half expecting his dad to come out of the shadows, since nobody was as good as the Kageshibari jutsu as him; he was surprised to see a Nara teenager three or four years older than him, whom he had never seen before, jump out of the tree. 

Shikamaru observed him curiously. He was wearing a pale yellow jacket, with a leaf hitae-ate on his arm, had typical Nara features and wore his ponytail the Nara way. What was unusual was that he had piercing green eyes that he had never seen anywhere except the match he just had earlier that day. He was looking at Shikamaru with familiarity, like he knew him, and was that affection in his gaze? 

"Troublesome. I marry that blonde women, whose village just attacked ours?" he grumbled. 

The teenager grinned. "I wondered how long it would take you, old man. Although, it would be weird to call you that now, since...." 

He was interrupted by Asuma. "Shikamaru, are you all right? What happened who's he?" 

"That's Shikadai." Shikamaru answered, hoping he hadn't changed his mind about his son's name when he was older. "He's my nii-san."

Asuma looked between them incredulously. "Shikamaru, you're the clan Heir. You don't have an older brother." 

Shikamaru shrugged. "He's illegitimate." He answered, internally wincing at the punishment his father would get from his mother. 

Shikadai just raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Ah, I see." Asuma said, awkwardly. "Come on, then. Let's get you two back to the village."


	3. Grandson From The Future

Shikaku was working overtime in his office, dealing with the fallout of the Invasion and the Sandaime's death, when Inoichi informed that there was a rumor circulating about him having an illegitimate son. 

He quickly made his way home dumping all his work, in hopes of getting Yoshino to believe that it wasn't true. However, on his way, he was stopped by his son and another Nara boy who was a few years older than Shikamaru. Looking at Shikamaru's guilty expression, he deduced what had happened. 

"You're the one that started the rumor." he accused. 

"Hai." He said, guiltily. "In my defense, I couldn't exactly claim him as my son." He pointed towards the other boy who was looking at them with an amused expression. 

"Explain." he ordered, with gears of mind already in motion. 

Shikamaru turned towards the boy who was most probably his son and gestured him to speak. 

"I am Nara Shikadai. I got lost in the Nara forest 25 years from now and an old deer decided to send me back in time." he explained. 

Shikaku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome." he turned towards Shikamaru. "You're explaining this to Yoshioka." 

Shikamaru opened his mouth, most likely to refuse, when Shikadai interrupted him. "I'll do it. Grandma has a soft spot for me." 

Shikaku nodded as Shikamaru sent him a glare for sacrificing his son, who was older than him. 

They entered the house to come face to face with a angry Yoshino. 

"Nara Shikaku, explain yourself." she shouted and pointed towards Shikadai. "Is he your son?" 

His grandson, who apparently had balls of steel, waved at Yoshino, "Hi, baa-chan." 

"What did you call me?" Yoshino roared at his face. 

He just smiled and answered, "I am Shikadai, your grandson from the future." 

Yoshino's demeanor took a 180 degree turn. "You're Shikamaru's son. Why didn't you say that before? You're too skinny. Do you like dango?" She took out some from the cabinet. "Here have some. Shikaku, Shikamaru, help me in the kitchen. I want to prepare the perfect dinner for my grandson." 

Shikaku shared a glance with his son, and proceeded to the kitchen. Shikadai wasn't kidding about the soft spot. 

Some time later, they were all sitting at the dining table, eating and young Shikadai was having fun making them look bad my complimenting Yoshino every two minutes. 

"Such a sweet boy. Your mother has clearly taught you good manners. I forgot to ask, who is she?" Yoshino asked. 

Shikadai sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, before answering, "Subaku no Temari."

Yoshino gasped, "The Sand kunoichi?"

This didn't surprise Shikaku that much as he already knew that the color of Shikadai's eyes belonged only to those with the Kazekage's bloodline. This, at least, gave hope for better relations with Suna in future."

"Hai." Shikadai answered. "Konoha and Suna have a good relationship in future, especially after the 4th Shinobi War."

That raised Shikaku's hackles.

Apparently, Shikadai had seen him tense up and addressed him. "My old man often made me work at the Hokage archives to skive off work. I can give you a lot of information that would at least make the war a lot less damaging than it was the first time."

"So, it's not avoidable?" he asked.

His grandson shook his head.

"Not at the table." Yoshino interrupted, looking pale. "You can talk in Shikaku's study later." 

This was quickly followed by a quick agreement of "Hai, baa-chan." 

Later, that night, going through his notes of events leading up to the 4th Shinobi War, courtesy of Shikadai, Shikaku's thoughts could be expressed in one word.

Troublesome.


	4. Weasel Comes Home

Uchiha Itachi drank in the sight of his home, seeing it after living five years as a missing nin. He was relieved that the damage due to the Sand-Sound Invasion was not as extensive as he had feared. Structurally, at least. He knew the Sandaime was dead, without leaving any successor. This put Konoha at a great disadvantage among the Great Five. War could start if Konoha did not acquire a strong Hokage soon. 

This was the perfect opportunity to Danzo to become Hokage. Itachi knew it would put Sasuke in danger. This was the main reason for him to accept the mission to scout or capture the Kyuubi jinchiruchi. To remind Danzo that he is still out there and what would be the consequences if he went near Sasuke. That and to inform Konoha about Akatsuki's goals. 

He spotted Hatake-senpai following him and Kisame with two other jonin Itachi didn't recognize. 

He subtly guided them towards a training field where the collateral damage due to their fight would be minimal. 

After the customary trash talk, he was ready to fight the Konoha ninja in a way that would cause minimum injuries and at the same time wouldn't blow his cover. It was a precarious balance to maintain. 

That was when they were interrupted by Nara Shikaku and Might Guy. 

"Jounin, capture or kill Hoshigaki. Uchiha, you are not needed to spy on Akatsuki anymore. Meet me at my office to report. Do not interfere with the fight." The Jounin Commander vanished with a shunshin, as if he hadn't just spoken the words that completely overhauled Itachi's life. 

He followed the Nara before Kisame or the Konoha Jounin had time to him give him betrayed or shocked looks, respectively. He was too angry to be shocked. The Jounin Commander had ruined all his plans with a single sentence. With semi-publicly declaring him a spy, his chances of returning to Akatsuki were negligible, even if Kisame was killed.

(Not that he would go against the order. In the absence of Hokage, the Jounin Commander had the highest authority over Konoha Shinobi. And Itachi would always be a Konoha Shinobi, if nothing else.)

Itachi stealthily entered the office to find the Commander doing paperwork. He discreetly observed the room, never having been there before, as still was a chunnin when he had to leave Konoha. 

"Tsunade-sama would be returning in about a month's time to take the position of the Godaime. The decision as to how to explain the Uchiha Incident and your return to the village would be up to her. If she doesn't wish to deal with the fall out, your return and ANBU identity would be kept secret." Shikaku-sama said. 

Itachi didn’t question his confidence in Tsunade-sama's return or his knowledge about his mission. 

"I cannot return to Konoha." He simply stated. 

"Why." It wasn't phrased as a question. 

"Sasuke has to kill me to restore the Uchiha clan's honor." 

Shikaku-sama looked at him for a long time before saying, "I'm sending you to psych ward for a month."


End file.
